


【铁虫】《迷途羔羊》

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *教父铁×王子虫*NC-17*有ooc有私设，有辣鸡文笔和小破车慎入*开头引用选自《波吉亚家族》





	【铁虫】《迷途羔羊》

*“尽管我下贱而卑劣，但让我也吻一吻上帝身上法衣的衣边吧。”

 

深夜的教堂里，年轻的教皇Tony Stark站在圣母像下，他虔诚的为国家做着祷告。  
以及对自己罪行的忏悔。  
“Father...”男孩的声音在静谧的教堂里响起，带着微微颤抖的声音叫着Tony，“您...您该休息了...”  
男孩很怕他。  
Tony转身，他没有穿那身耀眼的白色缎面长袍，头顶也没有沉重的三重冠，此刻仅是穿着黑色长袍，胸前悬挂着黄金铸造宝石装饰的十字架，整个人在月光下也显得格外耀眼，令人畏惧，他看着站在不远处畏手畏脚的男孩，他叫Peter Parker，一个刚刚成年没多久的男孩，作为王室的废子送到他手里，供他玩乐。  
“哦，是吗，那走吧，Peter殿下。”Tony向着男孩的方向走了过去，在Peter听来像是羞辱一样的的一声殿下，可Tony却从未有丝毫的污蔑之意，他低下了头，跟在Tony身后走着。  
一路上，Tony都格外的留意身后的男孩，Peter从始至终，都是低着头，抓着衣摆走着，他时不时会抬起头，偷偷的看着Tony，Tony在历代教皇中显得有些矮小，但对于Peter而言，却是高大伟岸，Peter看着Tony的眼神里，除了常年来处于不被宠爱的恐惧和仰慕，眼底更多的是那种仿佛看不清前路的迷茫。  
教皇的寝宫里，在深夜只点上了一些微弱的光，整个卧室显得昏黄，Tony在入浴结束后，他让侍者们全部退下，偌大的宫殿里只有他和Peter，Peter手足无措的抓着衣角低着头，Tony走上前，他一把抱起了男孩，Peter惊叫一声搂住了Tony的脖子，声音颤抖着小声的说：“Father...”  
“Peter，乖孩子，你知道接下来你要要怎么做吧？”Tony看着怀里的Peter，他迟疑的看着Tony，慢慢的点了点头，把整张脸埋在了Tony的胸口，“还真是个害羞的好孩子啊...”  
Tony把Peter放在寝殿的大床上，昏暗的灯光使Peter清纯的面庞上出现了一丝的性感和诱惑，他从床上慢慢起身，跪在床上，去伸手环住Tony的脖子，在Tony的唇上落下轻轻的一吻，又学着大人的模样，舔吻着撬开了Tony的嘴唇，粉嫩的舌头讨好的与Tony的舌头共舞，Tony搂住Peter的腰，夺回吻的主动权，他很惊讶于男孩的可塑性，几天前的男孩还是个什么都不会的青涩少年，他同时也庆幸着这个世界尤物能够被他得到。  
“哦...宝贝，你可真是要了我的命。”  
Peter离开Tony的嘴唇，从脖颈开始一路虔诚的吻到小腹，他伸手扯开小腹上的带子，丝绸制的浴袍散开，浴袍下那根涨的紫红的阴茎高高扬起，Peter伸手，他温热的掌心带着一层薄薄的汗，他握上阴茎，用手安抚着，他探身到阴茎前，舌尖灵巧的舔净马眼里渗出来的水，张开嘴吮吸起来，软舌很有技巧的滑过龟头，仔细的舔弄着柱身，用手揉捏着下面的囊带，Tony仰面喘息着，他伸手抓住Peter后脑上的头发，他纵着腰，阴茎不断攻击着Peter的喉咙，一阵阵干呕涌了上来，这种感觉是不好受的，但Peter却抓紧了被子，忍耐着来自Tony的一切。  
Tony并没有在Peter的嘴里释放，他把阴茎从Peter的嘴里抽出，将Peter推倒在柔软的大床上，他跨上床，躺在床上，从床头的小桌上拿了一个小铁盒子丢给Peter，不用他说话，Peter很自觉的伸手拿过那个小铁盒，将里面的膏体沾满整只手，他跪趴在床上，将圆润的臀部展现在尊贵的教皇面前，他将手探到菊穴口，他伸出一根手指，慢慢的插入进去，异物的入侵使Peter溢出来了两三声甜腻的呻吟：“嗯...哼...啊嗯...！”  
Peter在菊穴里用手指抽插起来，肠壁分泌出的液体和软化的膏体交融，发出淫靡的声音在寝宫里回荡，手指模仿着性器在菊穴里抽插，四根手指能够在穴内抽插自如后，被水汽迷了眼的Peter呜咽着呻吟：“嗯...嗯唔...！不...不够...嗯哼...Father...救...”  
话还没有说完，Tony伸手将Peter捞进怀里，强烈的吻落在Peter的嘴唇上，顺着脸颊移到Peter的耳边说：“让Father好好疼爱下迷途的小羊羔，瞧瞧，这小脸哭的可怜巴巴的。”Tony吻掉Peter的眼泪，他用手掰开他的腿，托起Peter的屁股扶着自己的阴茎慢慢插入，粗长的阴茎慢慢的撑开菊穴，Peter忍不住抓住身下的床单，仰着脖子呻吟，Tony抓住Peter的腰在湿热的穴里开始抽插起来，他舔舐着Peter白嫩的脖颈，留下一颗颗粉红的印记。  
在菊穴里抽插了几次后，Tony就停止了在穴内的进攻，他看着Peter，面前这个留着眼泪的男孩呜咽着手撑在他的胸口，屁股还是慢慢的抬起，再狠狠的坐下去，到后来越来越快起来，男孩的呻吟随着动作的幅度而变大起来，眼泪不断的涌出显得他格外可怜，让人从心底里升出一种想要蹂躏他的想法。  
Tony爱死了这个体位，他能清楚的看见有着童话里精灵面庞的Peter在他身上像神话里的妖精一样在他身上摇动的样子，Tony着了迷，他抬手拿过放在床头矮柜上的十字架，那是一个用金子制作，镶嵌着耀眼的宝石的十字架，历代教皇荣誉与威严的象征，此刻他将十字架小心翼翼的带在了Peter胸前，像是一个隆重的仪式一样，被覆了薄汗的白皙的躯体上除了这个十字架一丝不挂，一切的圣洁都染上了情欲的色彩，他简直要失了神！他握住Peter的腰，狠狠的抽插起来，Peter用手遮住眼睛，放声在卧室里淫叫着求饶：“啊...嗯啊...！不...嗯...Father慢....呜嗯....”  
Tony在Peter的菊穴内做着快速的活塞运动，每一次的插入都是向更深的地方进入，Tony不断的探索，从菊穴里带出来的淫水打湿了Tony的小腹，在阴茎撞到穴内的一个凸起时，Peter像是触电般的收缩紧了小穴，手撑在Tony胸前低头尖叫着，Tony倒抽了一口气，翻身换了体位，将Peter压在自己身下，疯狂的进攻这一点，Peter抓着被子哭喊着，汗水混合着泪水划过脸庞，Tony此刻像是个不知疲倦的打桩机一样，他低吼着握紧Peter的腰，狠狠的挺着腰撞击了几次那敏感的凸起后，在Peter身体的最深处射出了今晚的第一次。  
Peter不知道精力旺盛年轻的教皇和他做了多少次，他中间因为疲劳迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，起来的时候Tony抱着他正在清理，见他醒来又温声安慰叫他放心的去睡，等再醒来时，已经是清晨，Tony换上了那件白色的绸缎长袍，带上了沉重但威严的三重冠，透过大落地窗照进来的阳光洒在教皇身上，整个人都是那么的闪耀。  
“Father...”Peter失神的看着Tony，看着他来到床边，坐在他的面前与他对视，Tony用手随意的搭理着他的头发问：“Peter，你想成为国王吗？”  
Peter疑问的看着歪了歪头看着Tony，然后低头看着自己的手，他不知道怎么回答。  
“如果对您有好处的话。”Peter的回答打破了沉默，“如果做国王对您有有利，我会去争取，如果没有，那我绝不会去做。”  
Tony睁大了眼睛，震惊的看着面前的男孩，他愿意为他去做一切，前提是他，喜悦涌上心头的Tony笑着看着男孩，他将赤裸的男孩拥入怀间，Peter下巴抵在他的肩膀上轻语道：“我爱您，我愿意为您奉上一切。”

“我也爱你...我的Peter。”

 

-END


End file.
